Vision (Bughead)
by caitcatcaitcat
Summary: Riverdales' bad-boy rebel, Forsythe Pendleton "Jughead" Jones III, tries to solve the great enigma behind the 'perfect' girl next-door Elizabeth 'Betty' Cooper. It is true what they say, never judge a book by its cover.
1. Prologue

Elizabeth "Betty" Cooper, Riverdales' very own sweetheart, who would visit the local nursing home to play with the elderly and volunteer to do charity works and soup kitchens. The golden girl with an angelic voice. The girl next door with her curly blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. To sum it all up, she's the perception of perfection.

Funny that she is admired by many but considered as a loner, she sits by herself at lunch, walks by herself to school and back to her house, and works alone if we have school projects, it is as if she doesn't like the idea of being surrounded with friends.

My theory would suggest that she may just be full of herself or she is too good to have friends. But with the title of Riverdales' sweetheart, that theory is crap.

Veronica was so keen on befriending Betty to join our little goup, but she didn't cave in, so did Cheryl Blossom, The Queen Bee of riverdale and psychotic bitch, but of course, Betty rejected to be part of her group. That's why Cheryl is so damn persistent on making Betty's life a living hell because no one rejects Cheryl Blossom.

But there is something wrong with Betty Cooper, she's hiding somethings, there's something with the way she moves, with the way she talks, and there's something in her eyes that's just not right, and I will find out what it is.

I, Jughead Jones, would solve the great mystery that is, Betty Cooper.

 **Hey** **guy** **s** **so this is my very first story ever. I hope ya'll like it. And support it please haha.** **Also, following and favoriting it is highly appreciated. So are comments, please tell me something about my work lol.** **(this story is also published in wattpad under my acount hehe)** **ps. I do not own anything but the plot.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Encounter

_"Betty Cooper wins this year's quiz bee. Betty Cooper, elected as student body president. Betty Cooper, re-Open's Riverdale Highs' newspaper Organization, Blue and Gold. Betty Coo-"_

 **"JUGHEAD!"** My redheaded demon bestfriend shouted in my ear

 **"What the hell Arch! What was that about? And Ouch!"** I exclaimed while rubbing my right ear, this boy can wake up an entire city with his shout

 **"You blanked out on us and we've been calling your attention for the past couple of minutes"** he replied casually while shrugging his shoulders and taking a sip of his milkshake. Douche

The gang and I are at Pop's by the way, in our usual booth. Just hanging out. Like what the cool kids do *eyeroll, not"

 **"What are you thinking, Jughead? "** This time Kevin asked

 **"Betty Cooper"** I replied obliviously while still rubbing my ear

 **"WHAT!"** Veronica and Kevin exclaimed while Archie choked on his milkshake, Ha! But oh no, I just realized what I said

 **"Whaaaat, I meant... Uhm... Bell... belly... belly cakes? "** I asked more than answering their question. Well, so much for trying to cover it up, I mean, belly cakes? Really Jug? Really? I'm such an idiot

 **"Seriously Jug? Belly Cakes? Even Doiley can make better excuses that you."** Kevin answered with an eyeroll, he's such a drama queen

 **"Yeah Jug, Belly Cakes? Even Weatherbee can make a more reasonable cover up"** Archie teased while giving Kevin a high five

 **"Anyway"** Veronica changed the topic. Thank you!

 **"What did Miss Perfect do to catch our rebels' attention?"** she asked, I'd rather discuss belly cakes now, please

 **"Hey Ronnie, is that a new fur coat?"** I asked, hoping to avoid the question

 **"Yes it is but no animals were harmed in making my coat, it's faux fur, now stop avoiding the question"**

 **"What question?"** I faked asked

 **"JUGHEAD!"** Well, no turning back now

I sighed **"she did nothing"**

 **"Then why are you thinking about her? And why all the diversions to avoid my question?"** Boy this girl is sharp

 **"Nothing, really"** I insisted

 **"I don't believe you. OMG, is it because you like her? Wow I didn't think that I'll ever see the day that our little Jughead finally has a crush"** she said with a smirk

 **"What?! Keep your voices down, No! Archie! Control your girlfriend"** I whisper shouted

 **"Hell nah, I'm with Veronica on this one. You like her Jug? "**

 **"Not you too Arch! Kevin? Help?"** I asked Kevin, hoping for back up

 **"You're seriously going to ask me for help on this one? I already have my popcorn ready, let the confession begin."** Well, I should have known better, but it was worth a try

 **"Ugh, guys please, I don't like her, its just. I'm curious"** I answered

 **"Curious how?"** asked Archie

 **"I mean, Betty 'freakin' Cooper, the 'perfect' girl, Riverdales' sweetheart. Isn't it weird that she's too perfect?"** I explained

 **"No she's not, she doesn't have any friends"** Kevin said while munching on his popcorn

 **"That's even more weird! She's admired by many but is a complete loner. She's a Champ but at the same time a loser! Does that logic not interest you?"** I asked a little bit passionately

 **"Whoa there Jug, hold your horses. It is interesting but what can we do? Ronnie already tried to let her join our group but she refused, heck, she even refused Cheryl."** Archie said shrugging

 **"Its just that, I think she's hiding something. I think she's refusing for a reason"** I countered

 **"Well whatever reason it is, let's respect it, it might be personal you know"** Veronica reasoned out

 **"Well I'm on Jughead on this one, It's true no one is that perfect..."** glad to know that Kevin is on my side didn't know that he's also curious of Betty Cooper

 **"...And I wanna know her secret too and why she refused Cheryl, Can't believe the Queen Bee has been refused!"** Kevin said the last part excitedly. And I was wrong

While we were still talking about this whole Betty thing, the shops' bell suddenly jingled, signalling a newcomer. Kevin was the one who checked on the newcomer

 **"Speak of the devil, or in this case, angel. Betty Cooper just came in"** Kevin whispered to us

All of us, watched Betty from our booth, she approached the cashier where Pops was

 **"Hey Pops, order for the Coopers please"** she asked politely with a huge smile

 **"Coming right up Betty, have a seat for a sec while I arrange your orders alright? "**

 **"Sure Pops, Thanks"** she replied while still smiling. I'd be damn tired if I'll smile like that everyday. (Smiling is tiring too you know)

 **"Hey Jug, now's your chance, ask Betty to come sit with us"** Kevin encouraged me

 **"She won't accept your offer Jug"** Veronica said

 **"Yeah Jug, not a chance."** Archie said cooly

I stood up **"We'll see about that"** and walked to where she's seated

 **"Hey Betty, I saw that you're alone. You could sit with us if you want"** I said to her

 **"Oh, No thank you, I don't want to interrupt you and your friends"** she replied while glancing at our booth

 **"Nonesense, you're pretty much welcome at our table"**

 **"It's alright, I won't be long here anyway. I'm just picking up an order. Thanks by the way** _ **Forsythe**_ **for the offer"** My face could rival Archies' hair when she called me by my real name. I Could here my friends suppressing their laughter. I can't back down now. Think Jughead!

 **"Jughead. You can call me Jughead"** I stalled while I think up of a plan

 **"Okay, Jughead"** She smile

That's it! Reverse Psychology! It always works!

 **"Well, guess I can't compel you to sit with us, who would want to sit with is losers anyway"** I fake cried

 **"What! No you guys are not losers, far from it actually"** she ecouraged me

 **"But we are! I mean look at us, I'm just another dark Edgar Allan wannabe, Archie's Elmo on steroids, Veronica's a weirdo who wears animals and Kevin is our fairy godmother"** I said to her while I hung my head low and started to walk away

But then she caught my wrist **"Fors-I mean Jughead wait"** Gotcha

 **"You guys are not losers okay, You are going to be the next Edgar Allan Poe cause your works are amazing and your perspective in life is deep at the same time realistic, And Archie is the Troy Bolton of Riverdale, he's next in line for the quarterback and is musically inclined. Veronica's the fashionista of Riverdale and Kevin is the to go person of almost everybody. You guys are an interesting bunch but not losers"** She beamed at me, at the same time her order was done so she picked it up, thanked Pops and smiled at us while she left the diner

I was standing there completely shocked, damn that girl was good. I walked back to our booth and sat down beside Archie. We were all silent, completely dazed on what Betty said, she complemented us, all of us, even if she really didn't know us so well, she said exactly what we wanted to hear

Then after a few minutes, Archie was the one who broke the silence. **"Seriously Jug? Elmo on Steroids? "** he asked bewildered

 **"You wanted to be called the Troy Bolton or Riverdale? Seriously Arch?"** I replied back

 **"A freakin' godmother Jug?"**

 **"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY FUR COAT AND IT IS ANIMAL FREE"**

 **Welp, so that is Chapter 1! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Follow or favorite please! Comments are highly appreciated!**

Thank you!

PS. I do not own anything but the plot.


	3. Chapter 2: I see myslef

How does Betty Cooper do it? I mean, based from my experience from our recent encounter with little miss perfect, it just proved my theory of her being so full of herself is bull. she's too nice to think like that , which would mean that my second theory is possible, that she's refusing friends for a reason.

No matter what reason that is, personal or not , she needs to at-least confide with someone. Let her talk, she may not tell the whole story, just snippets, because everybody needs someone to talk to, to let out their emotions, their feelings or just about anything, because if we keep it all to ourselves, there's a tendency that we'll just blowup someday because we don't know what to do, and the people around us will also do not know what to do because they do not know that there is something wrong, and yes, I do speak from experience.

 **" Hey Jughead, what are you thinking about? Is it Betty?"** Veronica asked while she took a seat across from me. We're outside the field by the way, having lunch

 **"Yeah, and her secret that she's not telling someone"** I replied

 **"Why don't we just respect her privacy yeah?"** Archie came in next and took a seat beside Veronica who's busy munching on her salad.

 **"I don't know, this set up is like a deja vu"** Kevin came last and sat next to me, he really is my fairy godmother, always there to the rescue

 **"Thanks fairy- uhm Kevin! Haha"** I corrected myself while he just rolled his eyes

 **"The point is, I see myself in Betty, we, not being perfect but the fact that we're hiding something"** I told them

I remembered when I just arrived at Riverdale. I moved in here to begin a new life. To escape my family, especially my dad, I wouldn't forget Jellybean's face when she saw me leave, her cute big eyes begging me to stay, her little hands tugging at my large ones dragging me back to bed so I would read her a story instead, but I just can't. I can't take it anymore. It's selfish for me to do it but I just can't take her with me, I know that I can't sustain her well-being. I promised her that I'll call her when I'm settled, and that I'll come back for her when the time is right.

Sometimes I'll have Archie wake me up at godly hours because of the nightmares from my past, it's not that easy to move on, but I'm getting there. I'm slowly healing.

I was so lost in thought about relieving my life back then that I didn't noticed that tears were already spilling from my eyes.

 **"Shh Jug, hey we're here for you, always"** Veronica sat beside me at wiped my tears

 **"Yeah Jug, we won't let you go back, at the same time we'll never leave you. We're your family now"** Archie encouraged me, I owe him and his dad everything, for letting me stay at his house, to letting me work at his dads' construction company

 **"I'm not your fairy godmother for nothing am I?"** Kevin replied cheekily which made us all laugh

 **"Thanks guys, I could't have done it without you."** I gave them all a hug, yeah I'm a softy when I'm with my friends

 **"And this is also the point why I'm so intrigued at Betty, to let her experience this. Betty is going through something, and it won't be long before she finally loses it"**

 **"You really do care for her, huh Jug?"** said Archie

 **"Of course I don't want to let other her experience what I've experienced. I want her to know that she's not alone in this."** I sighed **"I know for a fact that opening up is hard because it requires trust, but the trust is the hardest to gain because that is she all ever has."**

 **"I can't believe that I'm saying this but, we're in Jughead"** Veronica smiled at me

 **"We are?- Aw!- Yes we are! For Betty!"** Veronica elbowed Archie in the ribs

 **"Oh yeah! the gang will finally gain a new member!"** Kevin cheered

 **"Thanks guys! I really do appreciate all of your help, it really means a lot"** I happily apprise to them

Then the bell rang, signalling our lunch break has ended and we went back inside the school

* * *

Shout-out to violet1429 for following my story and to for commenting, really I appreciate it, thanks a bunch!

And done! What do you think? Sloppy I know, just a little background of Jughead, there is still more but will be included in future chapters.

Also, the next chapter would be fun cause there will be drama

I might put up a new book tho! It'll be a series of one-shots or short stories

Also, comment and favorite /follow! I really do appreciate it =)

Thank you!

PS. I do not own anything but the plot.


	4. Chapter 3: B & C

History class is soooo boring, I mean who in the rights state of mind would want to look back at the past anyway? Historians for sure but not me

gods I want to bolt right out of the class room, I just want to go to Pops and sip my milkshake, eat a burger, do my laundry whatever it takes just to get me out of here. Well, time to be a spy and sneak out of the classroom, I was supposed to get out of my seat when Kevin passed me a not, could this get anymore cliche?

 **"To Do List: Send Nud..."** I didn't finish the note, i looked at Kevin and gave my best WTF face. He was confused for a second when he looked down on his desk, he blushed realizing he gave the wrong note. He passed the note again and I exchanged it with his very controversial 'to do' list.

 **"Jug, we should confront Betty later, Attack! Lez do it straight to the point"** The note read, now that's much better, idk about the last part tho, Kevin is such a kid sometimes

 **"Yeah we could do that, but not totally straight to the point you know? Let's just tell her that we're here for her every step of the way."** I passed the note back to him

 **"And what if she won't budge?"**

 **"Then I'll tell her that she's not alone at whatever she's experiencing, I'll tell her how I became who I am today, because I have you guys"** I replied back to Kevin, emotional I know, but that's the truth. I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for my friends who are always there for me

 **"That's brave Jughead, opening up to help someone. That takes guts"** he replied back.

 **"I try"** that's the end of our convo, we didn't want to risk getting caught passing notes in class

A few minutes have passed and the bell finally rang, good thing that it's free period so we went out to go to our lockers first, good thing that our lockers are close to each other. Kevin and I were discussing our plan when Veronica stood beside my locker

 **"So Chip and Dayle, why were you two passing notes in class?"** Veronica asked

 **"I think Kevin finally confessed his undying love for our dear Jughead"** Archie was the last one to come by

 **"Don't go there Weasley, not in a million years** " Kevin scoffed

 **"Weasley's a ginger"** Archie defended

 **"Same difference"** Kevin argued back

 **"No it'd not"**

 **"Yes it is"**

While we were heading to the blue and gold office, Archie and Kevin are still arguing about the difference of gingers and red heads, these guys are such kids sometimes, so anyway, we were on our way when we heard a commotion inside the office, we came to see the cause of the commotion and it was Cheryl and Betty. Cheryl had Betty cornered and the look on Betty's face tells that she's terrified

 **"Is Cheryl making a move on Betty? OMG I so need to film this"** Kevin whispered and took out his phone. I swear, this dude loves gossip more than I love my beanie, and that's saying a lot

We were curious on what they were talking about because Cheryl looks furious about something and Betty is terrified. We carefully slid inside the room and hid behind one of the computers in the office. We carefully listened on their conversation:

 **"Where's Jason, Betty?"** Cheryl asked venomously

 **"I don't know"** Betty squeaked

 **"Liar! "** Cheryl snapped and slapped Betty

 **"Where did Polly took my brother?!"** Cheryl was fuming while grabbing Betty's collar, boy this girl is strong, I can't stand seeing her like this but we can't interrupt yet, not yet anyway

 **"I don't know, I haven't seen her this summer"** Betty was desperatly trying to get away from Cheryl's clutches but damn, she's strong

 **"Why? "** Cheryl demanded

 **"I don't know, they broke up already?"** Betty was unsure of her answer. Earning her another slap from Cheryl, now we step in, this needs to stop

 **"We gotta stop this"** It was Veronica who said this

 **"Yeah, Cheryl's hurting Betty"** Archie agreed. So we stood by our hiding spot and Cheryl immediately spotted us

 **"Let go of Betty, Cheryl"** Veronkca asked nicely

 **"Back of, this is none of your damn business, and where did you guys come from?!"** she demanded

 **"We used the door honey, now let go of Betty, get your claws off of her"** Kevin sassed back

 **"Whatever, I didn't do anything to her anyway"** Cheryl let go of Betty and rolled her eyes

 **"Yeah, from her red eyes, red nose and your handprints on both of her cheeks, no, you didn't hurt her"** I replied sarcastically while getting Betty away from the red headed banshee

 **"Exactly, just like her sister, Crazy Polly"** she replied, can't she tell I was being sarcastic?

 **"I was being sarcastic"** I rolled my eyes

 **"Whatever beanie boy"**

 **"Stay away from Betty, don't go near her again, much less hurt her"** Archie kinda threatened her

 **"Oh? And what are you gonna do elmo? Hit me? Scream at me? Please do go on, I dare you"** she smirked, not feeling threated at all

 **"No, but maybe showing Weatherbee a video of you hitting Betty, or showing it to Betty's mom who works at the register? Guess what the headline will be? 'Riverdales' Jessica Rabbit hits the girl-next-door"** Kevin blackmailed, bless him for loving gossips, it saved us today. We save Cheryl so furious that steam was legit coming out of her ears

 **"Whatever losers, fine. I won't lay a hand on your pretty princess"** she said irritated **"I will find proof that Polly hid Jason"** she seethed and stormed out of the room. That just leaves Betty, me and the gang in the office

 **"Thank you for protecting me from Cheryl, I appreciate it"** Betty turned to us and smiled as if nothing happened

 **"No promblem, just tell us if she comes by again okay?"** Kevin

 **"Thank you"** she answered timidly **"May I ask why are you guys here anyway?"**

 **"Yeah, we wanted to talk to you about something"** I spoke

 **"What is it"**

 **"We want you to be part of our group, please, we want to be your friends"** Veronica told Betty, using her best puppy dog eyes, uuugh

 **"I appreciate it really but no, thank you, I'm really fine on my own, and I'm not saying no because you're losers, you're not, far from it actually"** she answered with a smile

 **"Betty, we know"** it was me this time

 **"What? "** she asked innocently

 **"You're hiding something, you're going through something"**

* * *

Done! Sorry I haven't been updating for a while, I was really sick huhu so this chapter is kinda off i guess. Also I have mild dyslexia so some of the words are a bit jubbled. I try my best to correct it but please bear with me

Btw the finale omg my heart was literally bursting with joy when Jughead and Betty said Iloveyou to each other. I cant hahahaha. Can't wait for season 2 tho! Please make bughead endgame. Idk what i'd do if they're not huhuhu

Anyway favorite and Comments are highly appreciated!

Thanks!

Ps. I do not own anything but the plot


	5. Chaoter 4: The Body

Chapter 4: The Body

"You're hiding something"

"No, I'm not" Betty stubbornly replies

"Yes you are, and we're only concerned about you" Veronica pleaded

"I'm fine, I don't need your concerns, thank you" Betty assured us

And before we got anymore chance to convincve her, she walked out of the room

"Well, she's definitely the female version of you Jug" Archie said

"I know, I didn't know I was this stubborn" I sighed

"Hey, you were going through some pretty deep shit, we'd understand why you acted that way" Kevin patted my shoulder

"Thanks guys, really" I smiled at them

"No worries" Veronica assured me "We should try again on Betty tomorrow"

"Agreed"

*The next day*

"Hey Betty" I called out

"No please"

*The next next day*

"Betty, over here!" Veronica waved at Betty to sit with us in the cafeteria

"Thank you but no"

*The next next next day*

"Hey Betty" Archie jogged right up the hallway to catch up with Betty "How are you?"

"I'm doing great, and no" she politely answered and skipped away

*The next next next next day*

"Betty Cooper!My girl hey" Kevin called

"Kevin Keller" Betty aknowledge Kevin

"Soooo..."

"...No"

And we tried the day after that, and that day after that, and the day after that, and you get the idea, but she won't just budge, we're surley losing hope here

We sat at Archie's garage, talking about our next plan on how to approach Betty

"What do we do, she's avoiding us now?" Ronnie asked exasperated

"We keep on trying" I answered her determinedly

"I really want to help her too Jug, you guys are so alike when we first saw you" Archie mentioned

"Me too, and yeah Jug, you guys are so similar, you guys could either be the best of friends or the worst of enemies" Ronnie babbled

"As much as I want to help with all of the Betty fiasco, I'd have to pass today." Kevin quipped

"Why? Where are you going?" Veronica asked

"As you all would like to know, I have a date" Kevin said excitedly

"With who?"

"Moose"

"Moose is gay!?!" Archie asked exasperated

"Nope, he just wants a taste of mwah" Kevin said giving a seductive look, lips pouted and all

"Stop that Keller" I asked fake disgusted

"Kill-joy much? Anyway, I have to go. Toodles" Kevin departed while giving us flying kisses

"Can you believe that guy?" Veronica

"Let's give him some fun Ronnie, hooe his date goes well" Me

"Moose is gay" Archie still can't believe that hisbfootball buddy Moose is going on a date with Kevin

This is going to be a long night.

Later that night Kevin called us to come to Sweetwater river, he sounded very frantic when he was talking to us, so we hurriedly went there, we came and what we saw was so unexpected. The body of Jason Blossom was being hauled up off of Sweetwater river with a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. We saw Mrs. Blossom was in hysterics ans so was Cheryl.

"I want to know who did this to my son!" Mr. Blossom demanded

We saw Kevin at the end of the road, all shooked up, we went to him and Archie asked "How did you found out that Jason was here?"

"Me and Moose were the one who found the body"

"How?" Ronnie asked shocked

"We figured we'd have some fun at sweetwater river, you know, some late night fiasco, and then when we were here, I uhm... I tripped on Jason"

"You what?!"

"I tripped on Jason?" he said, well asked more than answering

"Oh my gods, of all the things, you tripped on him?" Ronnie asked exasperated

"Not my fault, it was dark" Kevin defended. Ronnie was still lecturing Kevin when I saw something move from my peripheral vision, that thing was actually a person with blonde hair, Betty. What was she doing here? How did she know?

"Guys" I got their attention "look, it's Betty"

I pointed at her where she stood hidden behind the bushes

"Why is she here"

"Remember that one time when Cheryl confronted Betty about Jason?"

Archie snapped his fingers "Polly!"

"Right! Maybe she does know what happend to Jason! We better talk to her"

"Not now and not here, we'll confront her at the blue and gold to ensure privacy"

"Alright"

It's a good thing that she didn't see us. I just hope that she won't be involved with Jason's murder

 **iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiu**

And done, yeah I can't edit it cause I'm only using my phone :(

So yeah, find out whaat will happen next, what's Betty doing at sweetwater river? And how will the gang talk to her? We all know Jason's killer is but it's a different person in this story hehe

Again, favorite/follow and comments are highly appreciated!

Ps. Thank you for putting this storry in your libraries! I appreciate it a lot!

Pps. I do not own anything but the plot!


End file.
